тнє ιммσятαℓ ƒℓαмє
by A Lonely Rainbow Girl
Summary: /ΔU/ His life a lie, the Gehennan Prince escapes to the world he only heard of in stories: Assiah. There, he encounters the Paladin, and his two children; Yukio and Akari Okumura. Soon enrolled into True Cross Academy, Rin learns that not all humans are evil… But how long will it last? [Full summary inside. Updates monthly.]
1. Chapter 1

**Right then! Translation! So language[s] used are Japanese [The simple words] and Esperanto, which I'm using as a Demonic language. Translation's at the bottom, BTW. Used Google Translate, so don't hound me on it, please?**

 **[First... 5 or so chapters will be fillers, so you can meet all the Demon Kings and Satan too! This chapter also has vital future stuff you're gonna want to know, so re-read this chappie a few times! Cookie if you get it!]**

* * *

 **I don't own this fandom. Shame, though; I sure wish I did.**

* * *

A young boy raced down the corridor, long black tail swishing behind him. He looked to be in a hurry, his shaggy hair swept in an untidy manner and a large clip in hand. His hands were fumbling to tuck his unruly bangs on the top of his head, but he was unable to make it look neat, as he kept taking it out and redoing it as he ran down at the same speed.

As he neared a large door, he stopped running and breathed a sigh of relief as he finally tucked the pin in the correct position. As he neared a speck of light in the hallway, one would find that he was dressed in tightly sewn clothes, adorned with silver and gold thread that put him in a position of royalty.

He didn't look very royal at all, with his dusty face and faded running pants. Never-the-less, he quickly brushed himself down and wiped at his cheeks with an old handkerchief in his pocket. He quickly spun around to assess his tail and looked pleased to find that the fur was clean and well kept. His face went slightly tight as he lifted up his jacket and wrapped his tail around his midsection. After he let his jacket down and made sure his tail wasn't visible, he shuddered at the foreign feeling and stood in front of the huge doors.

They were made of what looked like a mixture of volcanic rock, concrete and wood. Words were inscribed on the door, not written in any particular order, but the boy's mouth moved as his eyes traveled along the words, sapphire blue eyes shining with a bright light.

"And we have forsaken the path of Angels for our own futures, and we _will_ destroy Assiah and eradicate the Lord's holy place," He read. "None shall leave the path of a demon, for such path does not exist. Behold _our_ god and ruler, Satan, God's bane and ruler of Gehenna, _our_ holy place."

He then lifted his index finger and blew softly on it, and blue fire flickered weakly over it. As if in a ceremony, he bit that same finger, drawing one drop of blood. He allowed the blood to drip into the maw of a stone demon, whose eyes lit up blue for a moment, and then it faded. The door then creaked open, revealing a pitch black space no human could see into, but as the boy stepped inside and the door creaked shut, his eyes lit up with a bright blue color.

He walked stiffly up to a pair of stone stairs, which he kneeled on, bowing his head low towards an empty throne. After a few seconds, coal tars tugged on his hair, and he reluctantly stood and followed the growing hoard. The coal tars soon progressed to be a hundred, forming a distinctively humanoid shape that took form quickly.

Soon a boy about the age of seventeen was standing in front of the boy. He had shaggy white hair and cold blue eyes. He was wearing a jacket made out of some sort of demon leather, and his pants were merely faded Assiah denim. A coarse black tail twitched behind him, needle like spikes appearing four inches from the ending and ending in a long, fine point.

"Nii-san!" The boy greeted with a smile, and bowed his head low. The man shook his head fondly and ducked his head down, bringing both of their foreheads in a greeting. After a moment, the boy broke away, excitement bubbling up inside him. "Wow! You're back early!" He noted, slowly letting his tail slip down and curl around the others here and there as he inspected his older brother.

"Ah, I am," The older said with a faint smile, exposing sharper than normal canines. "Did you miss me Rin?"

Rin grinned, exposing sharp incisor teeth as well, sapphire eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Hai! I missed you a whole lot, Nii-san!" To prove it, he stretched his arms as far as they could go, earning a small laugh from the older. "I bet you did!" He said, and reached down and picked up Rin, who squealed with surprise as he was lifted off his feet and placed upon his Nii-san's shoulders.

 _"This is so high!"_ Rin exclaimed in awe, forgetting his respectful Japanese for a moment in his silence.

 _"Do you like the view?"_ His Nii-san asked with a playful grin, dull blue eyes shining as he looked up at his youngest brother's innocence. Rin blushed slightly, realizing he slipped back into Demon Tongue, and rushed to correct himself.

"H-Hai…" He said timidly. "Gomen'nasai, Astaroth-kun," He apologized.

Astaroth laughed and shook his head, grabbing Rin by his under arms, ignoring his brother's startled yelp as he pulled on his brother, leaving Rin hunched over on his Nii-san's shoulders, his head positioned to gaze into his older brothers'.

"Rin, don't be ashamed you can speak the Demon Tongue. I am actually happy someone else can!" Astaroth said sternly, but ended with a grin. Rin nodded and pulled himself back upright, poising his tail in an S shape behind him, forcing it to be rigid and still.

"Okei…" Rin said, and frowned. _"Big brother, who is Mephisto?"_

Astaroth frowned and stopped walking around the room. _"Oi… Where did you hear that name?"_

Rin shrugged. _"From a lower class demon in Tanen Guard. Why?"_

Astaroth shook his head, frown disappearing. _"Ah, no reason."_

Suddenly, the massive door opened to reveal a Hobgoblin, which ran full speed at the two. Acting with break neck speed, Astaroth yanked Rin off his shoulders and sheltered him with his back facing the Hobgoblin, leaving Astaroth to take the brunt of the impact.

"For the love of-" The Demon King hissed as he twirled his tail around the Hobgoblin and gingerly lifted it off his back. Rin stared wide eyed at the Demon, who was expertly chewing on Astaroth's sensitive tail.

 _"Damn it! Damn it! GET OFF ME!"_ The Demon King of Rot cursed, yanking on the Hobgoblin, but to no avail.

"Ah, gomen'nasai, Astaroth-kun," A bored voice spoke from the doorway. A grin spread across Rin's face as he realized who was standing there.

He was wearing a dull green, like the color of swamp grass, and his hair was a lighter shade. A long coat draped around his calves, glistening a maroon color. A long, coarse brown tail poked out from behind his baggy camouflage colored pants, the tip studded with needle like points, neatly disguised to look like fur.

"Amai-Nii!" Rin exclaimed, and ran towards his brother, throwing the Demon King of Earth to the ground in a suffocating hug.

Amaimon patted Rin's back and let his tail loose, twining it closely with Satan's youngest.

"Ah, I see Astaroth-kun beat me to you. Oh well," He said with a sigh, digging through his pockets and withdrawing two lollipops, keeping the red one for himself and handing the purple one to Rin, who greedily tore at the wrapper.

"I _always_ get the best presents." He aimed a smug grin at Astaroth, who was clawing desperately at the Hobgoblin.

"I don't care! Get this stupid thing off me!" Astaroth begged, giving the Hobgoblin a death glare.

Amaimon rolled his eyes. "Behemoth, come!" He barked, and the Demon perked up and dropped to the ground, comically deflating like a pan cake but reflating with air and running to his master.

Astaroth clutched his tail protectively, face going grave when he saw some patches were missing fur.

"Amaimon, I swear that if you sick that thing on me one more time, I will call all of my demons to eradicate every Hobgoblin in Gehenna," He snarled, pupils flashing a dangerous red.

Amaimon, however, wasn't fazed. "Well, if you declare war on my kingdom, then I'll just have to return the favor," He replied coolly, taking his lollipop out of his mouth for a moment.

"What do you think, Rin?"

Rin made a face. "I think that you, Amai-Nii, should stop 'sicking' Behemoth on Astaroth-kun, and I think that you, Astaroth-kun, shouldn't declare war over a few pieces of fur."

Astaroth glared at Behemoth, who was sniffing at the throne. "But it's _my_ tail!" He protested. "I'm the Demon King of Rot! I can't just show up in front of Father with fur missing!"

Rin sighed and threw the rest of his lollipop to Behemoth, who snapped it up gratefully.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint," He muttered, and walked over to his older brother.

"Hand me your tail," He ordered. Astaroth eyed him warily, causing Rin to give him an exasperated look.

"Do you want your fur back or what?"

Astaroth sighed and reluctantly handed the sensitive appendage to Rin, who held it gently, inspecting the bare patches of skin. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Astaroth and Amaimon both watched as Rin's hands lit with blue flames, which spread all over Astaroth's tail. Instinctively, the Demon King flinched, remembering what Father would do as punishment with his flames, but these flames were calm and cool, not like the searing heat of Father's.

Rin's face puckered with concentration, and the flames retreated, focused only on the bare patches of skin. Black fur regrew at an astonishing rate, and after a few more moments, the flames dissipated. Rin slumped to the ground, but Astaroth caught him with an expert hand.

"Otōto? Are you okay?" Astaroth asked, and Amaimon walked over to them, eyeing them with a bored face, but concern glistened in his dull eyes.

Rin's eyes opened weakly, and he gave them a tired smile. "Hai…" He yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna sleep now…"

Astaroth shook his head at the youngest King, who was already asleep. He looked up at Amaimon, who shrugged and stuck another lollipop in his mouth. "Should we wake him up?"

Astaroth shook his head, picking Rin up bridal style. "Nah, let him sleep. He's probably been up all night waiting for us."

Amaimon sighed. "Ah. He's going to miss us when we return to our lands."

Astaroth nodded. "Un…" He looked down at the adorable face of his youngest brother, smiling a little when Rin unconsciously nuzzled closer to the Demon King.

Amaimon walked over to Astaroth, and smiled down at the sleeping form of Rin. He edged his hand over to his nose, but Astaroth stopped him with a sharp whack of his tail, fur bristling in warning.

"Cut that out!" Astaroth hissed. Amaimon pouted, but complied. After a moment, he lost his playful composure and gazed at the empty throne.

"What do you think will happen when he finally sits in it?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the black, dull throne. It was dusty and old looking, with demon skulls and bones glittering dangerously along the sides.

"Well, he'll change, for starters," Astaroth replied sadly, gazing down at the small little boy in his arms. "He's only ten now… in five years, he will reach the appropriate age, and will have to sit in the throne. He will become a demon King; of what, we'll just have to guess. But for now…"

A smile spread across his face, and he looked up into the eyes of Amaimon. "For now, he's just Rin, prince of Gehenna and our youngest brother."

Amaimon smiled. "Let's keep it that way."

* * *

 **Well. That took a while. I put a lot of work into it, too, so please no critisism or evil guest comments! I really hate those. [Not the Guests; the comments people leave that deflate my ego.]**

 **Anyways, I have a few tid-bits on the Demon Realms: [Not in any order, BTW]**

* * *

Earth: Assiah

Hell: Gehenna

Heaven: Tengoku

Kingdom of Earth [Amaimon]: Ōkoku Chikyu

Kingdom of Water [Egyn]: Ōkoku Mizu

Kingdom of Flames [Iblis]: Ōkoku Hono

Kingdom of Air/Spirits [Azazel]: Ōkoku Kuki

Kingdom of Winged Demons/Insects [Beezlebub]: Ōkoku Uingusu/Konchu

Kingdom of Time [Smael/Mephisto]: Ōkoku Jikan

Kingdom of Rot [Astaroth]: Ōkoku Fuhai

* * *

Jes - Yes

Un - Yeah

Okei - Okay

* * *

 **Wow. Longest AN yet.**

 **[EDIT - Fixed some things. Corrected typos. Added disclaimer. See anything else?]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I have follows! And reviews! I am happy~**

 **So... I know my summary isn't the best, so any tips? I'm having a major brain fart right now...**

 ****Kuzaki is a young demon that was entitled to care for Rin's every need, and whenever he did anything, she would take the punishment. More on that next chapter...****

 **[Translations at the bottom. Beezlebub and Azazel makes an appearance here, and I think you guys are gonna like Egyn and Iblis! (Imagine Black Star's ego multiplied by ten.)]**

* * *

 **I don't own this fandom. Shame, though; I sure wish I did.**

* * *

When Rin opened his eyes, he expected to see his bed covers pulled up to his nose, with Kuzaki waiting by the door, ready to draw a bath for her master.

Instead, Rin opened his eyes to find himself staring straight into Amaimon's.

"Aah!" He yelled, shooting upright. Amaimon barely escaped a head injury, and nimbly pulled himself up by the rafters.

"Gee Rin, is that any way to treat your Nii-san?" He asked in a bored yet teasing voice. Rin blinked, taking in everything. After his shock faded, he gave Amaimon a sheepish look.

"Gomen," He apologized, and stretched his arms in a yawn. Knowing that Amaimon was with him put Rin at instant ease. He trusted Astaroth and Amaimon more than any of his brothers.

"Ah, it's okay," Amaimon said with a shrug. He popped another cherry lollipop in his mouth and threw a grape one to Rin. "You still like purple, right?"

Rin nodded, carefully un-wrapping the delicacy and popping it into his mouth. "They're my favorite!" He said, beaming up at his older brother.

Amaimon smiled slightly, then fell onto the bed, landing with the grace of a cat. "Come on then. Kusaki-chan is probably panicking outside, and Astaroth-kun is getting impatient."

Rin slid out of bed, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down with his sucker in his mouth at the same time. "What for?" He asked as he walked over to the door.

"I'll tell you when you finish your bath," Amamon teased.

Rin pouted. "Aw, come on! I wanna know now!"

Amaimon smiled to himself, leaned in to Rin's ear and whispered, "Azazel and Beezlebub are here."

Rin's eyes went wide, shimmering with happiness. "YES!" He exclaimed, jumping into the air. His rebellious tail slid out, flopping everywhere and twirling into spirals here and there. He ran out the door, and Amaimon stood there with a small smile on his face.

"I hope he never grows up…" He thought, and was startled by a suffocating hug thrown around his med section. "Thanks, Amai-Nii!" Rin beamed. _"Thank you!"_

"Young Lord, your bath is ready." Kusaki called, several yards down the hallway, eyes down cast and to the floor in respect for Rin, and because she was in the presence of a Demon King.

Rin sighed. "Aw man…"

Amaimon chuckled. "Well, think about it this way – The sooner you're done bathing, the more time you get to spend with Azazel and Beezlebub."

Rin grinned. "And get presents!" He reminded. Turning to Kusaki, he gave her a smile.

"Okay, I'm coming!" He called out, and dashed towards her. As he entered the room, he spoke to her with a slightly pleading tone, but Kusaki shook her head, teal hair shimmering. Rin sighed and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. Kusaki remained outside, eyes still downcast.

Amaimon approached her, tail sliding back into hiding. "Has Rin told you that you may see his face?"

The young Snake Demon nodded, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Y-yes…"

"Then take it as an order," Amaimon responded. "Rin doesn't like all of the special attention, and he just wants a friend. The other Kings aren't around as much, so he gets lonely. You're the only demon that is around him all the time; he needs a friend."

Kusaki slowly nodded, and looked at the closed door. "I'll do that," She whispered. "Arigatou, Amaimon-sama."

Amaimon nodded. "Now, go take care of my Otōto."

Kusaki nodded, opened the door and slipped inside.

Amaimon shook his head at the young Demon. "Honestly Rin… You're going to be the death of us all…"

* * *

Astaroth sighed and glanced apologetically at Azazel and Beezlebub. "Sorry it's taking so long - Rin is a heavy sleeper."

Beezlebub chuckled. "Noh, itzzz okay," He said, insect wings fluttering behind him slightly. Unlike the other Demon Kings, Beezlebub was the only one without a tail – he was born with wings instead.

Having reached his immortal age, Beezlebub had the appearance of an eighteen-year old male, with pale green hair and blank brown eyes. As always, he was wearing his faithful white sneakers and dark green cargo pants, with an orange jacket and white under shirt. His wings looked like Dragonfly wings – transparent and large. They had a slightly blue tinge to them, and at the tips rested the crest of the Winged Demons, portraying him as their king.

 _How late are we talking?_ Azazel signed with a small smile.

As the fourth Demon King, all of Gehenna had expected Azazel to be as bright and proud as Smael and Lucifer, but he came with some… difficulties. He was born half dead, and Satan had to expose him to Assian air instead of Gehennan air for his first breath, in order to ensure that he would survive. The process had, however, been too late – Azazel had taken in the Gehenna gate as his first breath. As such, Satan had to sacrifice something of Azazel's to the gate in order to allow him to live. So when Azazel uttered his first cry, the Gate took his voice.

He looks like a small, fifteen year old boy, with shaggy cobalt black hair and piercing golden eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with gold spirals, and black denim jeans with gold thread. He was barefoot, as always, and floated a few inches off the ground, something that freaked Rin out the day he first met his older brother.

But don't let his lack of vocal cords and shy appearance fool you – Azazel is just as silent as he is deadly, having trained far above all the other Kings to prove his worth to gain his title. Azazel is also able to draw energy from other Demons to power himself, making him extremely dangerous in a fight, for he could just leech energy off of his opponent with no way to stop it. And as the Demon King of Air and Spirits, he is able to reanimate the dead and seek their advice, and as the Demon King of Spirits, his tail is made of vapor, and looks like a fox's.

Astaroth deadpanned. "It depends on how many candies Amaimon gives him."

Beezelbub chuckled. "You never go between Amaimon and hizzz candiezzz. It'zzz Zuizzzide."

 _Or Rin's._ Azazel added. The three Demon Kings shuddered, not wanting to think about that specific experience.

"Alright, who touched my candy?" A voice demanded. The three turned to see Amaimon, who was charging towards them with an 'I'm-gonna-kill-the-guilty' look. The three Demon Kings wisely stepped back. As Amaimon inspected his candy bag, the door opened to reveal Rin, who was shrugging on his jacket, hair still dripping wet. His sapphire eyes gleamed when he saw Beelzebub and Azazel, and he vaulted towards them.

Rin wrapped Beezlebub in a hug, careful of the King's sensitive wings. Azazel chuckled silently. _Wow, he really did miss us._ He signed, and stiffened with surprise as Rin hugged him as well.

When Rin let go, he edged back a bit next to Astaroth, who frowned and held up his still dripping wet hair. "Couldn't wait any longer, eh?" He teased. Rin nodded, face blushing sheepishly. Eyeing Azazel and Beezlebub, he said, "I've been practicing for a while! Watch this!"

Rin's brow furrowed in concentration, and his hair started to blow in a nonexistent breeze. After a moment, his hair blazed with blue fire, flickering wildly. Azazel and Beezlebub stared, eyes gleaming with amusement and respect for their Youngest brother.

As soon as the flames came, they disappeared, and Rin slumped slightly. "It doesn't take as much out of me as healing does, but I'm trying!" He explained, glancing at them hopefully.

Azazel laughed silently. _We know you are._

"That wazzz imprezzzzzzive, Rin," Beezlebub said, and tentatively held up the boy's hair. "Nooow you can be a hair dryeeer!" He teased, ruffling Rin's hair a bit.

 _How's your tail?_ Azazel signed. _Do you have your crest yet?_

Rin shook his head and, after glancing at Astaroth, allowed his tail to slip down. Slowly, the other Demon Kings did as well, except for Beezlebub, who flared his wings a bit bigger.

Gently, Azazel held Rin's tail and carefully examined the end, stroking the fur and, after Rin relaxed, caused him to purr like a cat, earning a few chuckles out of the other Kings.

Azazel smiled as he let go of Rin's tail, and the purring stopped. _Your crest will come out soon – The next time we visit, I'll probably be able to tell what you'll have,_ Azazel signed.

Rin grinned and held his forehead low, and Azazel smiled and bent down as well, their foreheads touching in a loving embrace.

Beezlebub gave Rin a pat on the back. "Wheeech crezzzt do you want?" He asked. Rin frowned slightly, thinking as he looked at his tail.

"Uh… Maybe something like Tou-chan's, or Lucifer-kun," Rin said. "I won't really know until I get it, right?" He asked, turning to face Astaroth, who laughed and nodded.

"Wise words from one so young!" He teased, and ruffled Rin's hair once more.

Suddenly, a huge boom could be heard, and it rocked the Castle with so much force, it knocked Rin off balance. Amaimon swooped in for the rescue, however, and took the fall, bruising his back.

When the shaking stopped, Rin stood up, eyes wide with fear. "Is it the Exorcists?!" He asked, remembering the stories he was told about the hideous monsters called humans that wanted to take Satan's throne for themselves.

Beezlebub's wings buzzed in anger. "If thozzze damn humanzzz even zzzo much azzz think of coooming here –"

"They aren't," Astaroth called out, helping Azazel to his feet. "I think we're about to get a taste of sibling rivalry."

Amaimon let out a low moan and pulled himself to his feet. "Oh come on, not those two!" He complained.

Azazel sighed. _Well, this_ is _the annual meeting, Amaimon. Of course they're going to come!_

"And bring down Jigoku while they're at it?!"

"Chould we keeek them ooout?"

"Oi."

"No, they'd just bounce back and add us in their damn conflict."

 _I think we should confront Lucifer-kun about this._

"Oi!"

"And die a horrific death without having tasted an American Tootsie – pop? No thanks!"

"Well, who are we going to turn to? Smael? You know he's completely bonkers, siding with the Exorcists!"

"Well then, who? We can't just waltz up to Father and –"

"HEY!"

They all turned to look at Rin, whose tail was lit ablaze in fire, and his ears more prominent. Horns of blue fire danced on his head, and his fingers were replaced with deadly claws.

"Who in Gehenna are we fighting?" He demanded in a low voice.

All four Demon Kings burst out laughing, and Rin's flames faded as he stared at them, unable to take in the change of events.

" _Fight_ them?" Amaimon gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes. "Rin, you'd die from their arguments alone!"

Rin bared his teeth in a snarl. "Who are you talking about, then!?"

Astaroth sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "The Twin Demon Kings, Egyn and Iblis."

Rin blinked, staring at him blankly. "And they are so bad because…?"

Azazel placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. _Rin, the reason because you haven't ever met them is because of their rivalry; Iblis is Fire, and Egyn is Water. They've been arguing since they were born._

Suddenly, the door exploded, and two demons were standing there, one clad in blue with long, watery locks, and the other dressed in flaming colors, is hair a bright red and done up in flaming spikes.

The one that was undoubtedly Egyn crossed his arms at the other, who was immediately identified as Iblis.

 _"You klutz!"_ Egyn roared, glaring at Iblis, who was dusting himself off. "When I said, 'open the door', I didn't mean to blow it up!"

 _"_ _Well, I couldn't deny myself the invitation."_ Iblis retorted. _"Besides, you don't have any fire in you to open the door."_

Rin and Astaroth stared at them, until finally Rin couldn't take it anymore. "Oi!" He called out. Both Egyn and Iblis turned to face him, and Rin noticed with surprise that their eyes were mismatched; Iblis had blue eyes white Egyn had orange ones.

"Jes?" Egyn said, a bit cross that his argument was interrupted. _"Who are you, kid?"_

"Watashi wa –" Rin stopped himself, cleared his throat, and began again. _"I am Rin, prince of Gehenna. I take it you guys are Iblis and Egyn, right?"_

Iblis and Egyn both pointed to one another, then, in sync, closed their eyes, sighed, and walked over to Rin.

 _"Sorry about that idiot blowing up the door. I am Egyn, and this is my younger brother, Iblis,"_ Egyn said, gesturing to Iblis, who scowled.

 _"Whoever said you were the oldest?"_ Iblis exclaimed. _"And no one introduces me - that's a strict no-no."_

Egyn scowled as well. _"I'm just trying to be polite to Father's youngest son! And anyways, don't order me around, flame brain!"_

 _"Polite? Are you kidding?!"_ Iblis yelled, and gestured towards Rin. _"That child isn't the Prince; look at him! Where are his horns, the wings? His dangerous tail? His blue flames!"_

 _"Look more closely, then!"_ Egyn retorted. _"He is only ten Cycles old! He has five more years to go before he sits on his throne and becomes a King!"_

 _"And I will say that he was simply a fraud!"_ Iblis sneered. _"This pip-squeak can not be next in line for the throne; we are just lucky not to have been stuck with a toddler!"_

Astartoth bared his teeth at them, the fur on his tail bristling dangerously. _"If either of you say another word, I will mount your heads on a pike and feed your souls to Leviathan,"_ He ! As if your petty threats can offend me! You're just a low-class King, and of Rot as well! You are nothing compared to my fire!

"Ha! As if your petty threats can offend me! You're just a low-class King, and of Rot as well! You are nothing compared to my fire!" Iblis sneered, egging the other King on.

Azazel and Beezlebub were confused, not knowing the language that was being spoken, but they knew a threat when they saw one, and Astaroth was beyond pissed.

Suddenly, the room lit up with an eerie blue fire, and in a flash, Rin had his claws poised at the King's throat, pupils a bloody red, face pushed back into a menacing snarl.

"Urosai," Rin hissed, tail twitching behind him. "I am the Prince of Gehenna, the Eighth King. I can take any threat or insult you throw at me…"

He threw Iblis to the ground with inhuman strength, and the once weak flames spiraled into life, flaring around him like a bonfire, giving off excruciating heat.

"But you never, ever, _ever_ insult my brothers. Do it again… and I _will_ kill you."

* * *

 **[EDIT - Fixed a lot of stuff. Added a disclaimer; fixed typos. See anything else?]**

 **Jugoku -** The name of Satan's palace

 **Urosai** \- Shut up


End file.
